Fire and water
by zutarafan101
Summary: This fanfic is about Katara and Zuko's love for each other. Takes place in Bah Sing Se, about 5 or 6 years after the war. (Rated M for language, sexual events, and intense scenes)
1. Chapter 1

She loved him. Katara knew from the minute she laid eyes on Zuko that she was in love. But Katara knew they couldn't be together. There were too many setbacks.

For one, Zuko loved Mai. Katara could never do something so selfish... To break them apart?

And Aang loved her. Katara loved Aang back- but as a brother. She didn't want to kiss him, or sleep next to him at night. She just wanted to be friends.

Zuko felt the exact same way back. He didn't want to split the too apart and he could never hurt Mai! But he loved her so much! He was in love with her graceful movements: The way she would waterbend with ease. Her flawy, long, brown hair fell just the right way. She always smelled like the ocean. And Zuko loved it. Was there a possibility they could be together?

* * *

Katara bended the water back and forth, showing Aang how to do it repeatedly.

"I just can't get it like you can Katara! I'll never be as great as you are..." Aang gushed. Katara sighed. She missed Zuko. It was years after the firelord fell, and she was 20. She was ready for something new. Something she could never accomplish with Aang.

"You'll get it, you just have to move your body along with the water. You can't stand stiff and straight like an earth bender." She instructed.

"I'm trying! Maybe you should show me one more time."

"Fine, one more ti-" She stopped. Zuko and Mai were walking along towards them.

"Hello Katara, Aang." Zuko greeted. Mai stood with him, silent as a statue.

"Great to see you Zuko! Why are you guys in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara blushed. She couldn't help herself. He was glowing in the sunlight.

"We knew you would be here so we came to visit. I hope that's alright." Zuko explained. Every word he said while staring straight into Katara's bright blue eyes.

"That's fantastic! Come in and make your self at home!" Aang butted in, and pointed to their cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko and Mai were brought to their room by Aang. Katara stayed outside and kept practicing her waterbending, but she continued to think about Zuko. "_Why does he have to be so damn hot? I wish we were... a thing. I love him so much. WHY CAN'T HE TELL? He's so fucking sexy. it's overwhelming" _She thought to herself.

"Hey Katara, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me." Zuko came out of nowhere and gave Katara a heart attack.

"Oh, umm. Sure!" She said eagerly.

* * *

Zuko couldn't stop looking into her deep blue eyes. They told each other the stories one of them had missed while they were separate. Katara stopped for a second. She looked up at Zuko. _"Just tell him that you love him!" _Her heart cried out. She sighed.

"Look Zuko, I have something I need to tell you." Their eyes met, and sparks flew around them. "Zuko... I-"

"I have something I need to say too." Zuko added quickly. "How do I say this..."

"I like you," They said simultaneously. Katara gasped. A tear of joy and confusion fell down her face. Zuko put both hands around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. Katara closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then she pulled back.

"We can't do this. You have Mai, and I have Aang. We're cheating on them both! It may be confusing, and unwanted, but it's the right thing to do."

"I can understand that," Zuko agreed glumly.

* * *

They showed up at the house a half hour later. Zuko hugged Mai as soon as he got home, and kissed her on the nose; You could tell it wasn't sincere though.

Katara kissed Aang too. It was late, so Mai and Zuko went to bed, but Katara and Aang stayed up doing something else.

Aang started by hugging and kissing Katara, but Katara was in for more. She reached her hand under his shirt, and pulled it off. Then she stripped him naked, and Aang did the same back to her. They kissed over and over again, each kiss getting more brutal and extreme. Katara wrapped her legs around Aang, and Aang didn't fight to get out of the cage. The only reason Katara did this was because she pretended it was Zuko who was kissing her up and down. Aang was waiting for Katara to be ready, and she was; He went all out. He kissed and gently bit her neck, and grabbed and pulled her hips into his. Katara spanked Aang after all the dirty things he was doing, but she was really making it worse. They soon got tired though and just cuddled together until they fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up sore and exhausted, and Katara got up early. She changed and went into the living room to find Zuko already awake and sitting on a loveseat. She sat next to him and asked "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night-I stayed up and thought about us." Zuko replied shortly. "What are we going to do? You're not happy Katara, I'm not happy. There's only one explanation."

"I have to break up with Aang, and you have to break up with Mai." Katara finished. Zuko nodded.

"How are we going to do this?" He turned to face Katara, "How are we going to break up with them?" Katara didn't hear him though- she was lost in his sparkly crimson eyes.

"I don't know how to break up with Aang... To make things worse, we did some things last night." Katara woried out loud.

"Don't tell me. Did you two have se-" Zuko guessed. Katara nodded and bit her lip.

"We need to reproduce air benders! We had no choice!" Katara reasoned.

"Whatever. I don't know if this will work if you become pregnant."

"Who said I was pregnant?"

"Well I'm assuming you will be considered you did the things that cause pregnancy!" Zuko stood up.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I need to have a child! I need an excuse!"

"An excuse for what?" Zuko questioned angrily.

"To be busy and not be with him!" Katara ended. Zuko looked stunned. They both leaned in and kissed again.

* * *

Mai understood Zuko didn't love her, but she didn't know he loved Katara- until she walked in on them kissing. Mai didn't want to make a scene. She stood in shock for a moment, then tiptoed quietly back to the room.

**Thank you for reading so far, hope you liked!**

**(More on the way)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko couldn't stand it. All of the love he felt for Katara kept becoming more and more powerful every time he saw her. He couldn't believe they had kissed twice: It was a dream come true. He still didn't know how to tell Mai. He couldn't tell her yet though; He had to wait until he found out wether or not Katara was pregnant. And chances are she was. She had shown signs of having a baby. It started out as a heavy flow. (Only Katara knew it, but she decided it was nothing). Then she was hungry, and after that she was nauseas and tired. She didn't know what was happening, but Zuko was sure that she was pregnant.

* * *

Mai was just as confused as they were. _Why would Zuko like Katara? They just didn't seem right for each other in her mind. Katara is a waterbender and a healer. Zuko is a firebender and fire lord, they're opposites of each other! Then again opposites do attract... Maybe they should be together._ Mai thought it over all day. From the minute she kissed Zuko in the morning, to the moment she wrapped her legs around him at night.

* * *

Aang was still clueless. He thought Katara was sexually attracted to him after they went hard. He didn't know about the kiss, he didn't think she was pregnant. All he knew was that he's sexually attracted to Katara, regardless of how she feels back.

* * *

2 weeks after Aang had done Katara, Zuko and Mai decided it was time to go back to the Fire Nation Palace. In private, Zuko promised he would write Katara every day. Katara said she would reply back with passionate feelings. Then they snuck off to the bathroom for a minute together to have a quick make out. Aang was catching on to Katara being pregnant with her mood swings starting.

As soon as Mai and Zuko were gone Katara felt broken on the inside. She also felt tired again, so she went to take a quick nap. Right when she lied down Aang showed up right beside her and cuddled with her until she fell asleep. Katara kept dreaming about Zuko doing that to her instead of Aang, which helped her from splashing water in his face. She woke up and hour later with naked Aang standing and the back of the bed. He smiled mischievously, "You wanna go again?" he asked flirtatiously. Katara closed her eyes and daydreamed it was Zuko as always. She turned out the lantern, closed the drapes, and took off her robe slowly. She decided it was okay to do it with Aang if she pretended it was Zuko. It was almost as if she was making out with Zuko naked, except it wasn't wrong because it wasn't actually Zuko!

Aang squeezed his thighs around her waist and Katara lied on her stomach until it was over.

Katara was used to the soreness and exhaustion by now so after it was over and Aang was sound asleep, she went out to practice her bending. She put on her white wrap under clothes and left their house quietly. She practiced for hours until Aang woke up (with a giant erection) And walked out to find her practicing. Katara tried so hard not to laugh at the pencil like figure sticking out under his towel, but then she felt nauseas and had to run back to the house and find the bucket she had been using that week for vomiting. Aang followed her and held her hair back until she was done.

"Katara, I think that you might be pregnant." Aang said blankly.

"It must've been from the sex we had a couple of weeks ago," Katara said nodding. Aang nodded and looked down.

"Woah, that's a big one. I'm really tired, I'm going to bed." He said, embarrassed by his boner. Katara was tired too and decided sleeping would be nice.

* * *

The next morning Katara woke up bright and early and took a short walk out side. She was waiting for the messenger hawk with Zuko's letter to come. She kept gliding along the pathway until she saw a red bird in the distance coming closer quickly. It landed by her in seconds and bowed down to reveal it's scroll storage. Katara excitedly opened the letter.

_My dearest Katara,_

_I can't stop thinking of you._

_My love for you burns brighter than the sun_

_Tell me, anymore signs of a child?_

_I need to know when we can be together._

_I want to wrap you up in my arms and kiss you to sleep._

_I can't do these things with Mai, she refuses_

_Please love me with all your might. give Aang my best regards._

_Love,_

_Firelord Zuko._

Katara whirled around quickly and wrote back happily.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and please review it! I would really love some feedback! I'm trying to post at least two chapters a day, so the 4th will be up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko eagerly awaited the messenger hawk's return, and when it finally came, he screamed silently with pleasure.

_To the most handsome (and dashing) Firelord they've known_,

_Dear Zuko,_

_I love you too much to think._

_I can't stand kissing Aang in the moonlight and underneath the covers_

_So I pretend it's you that is on top of me, and making me a mother._

_I want to see that sexy scar once more soon. _

_Let's go on a vacation together._

_Tell Mai you have a meeting to attend to on Whale Tale Island._

_I'll figure out something to tell Aang, but meet me there_

_ASAP_

_Don't forget to RSVP_

_Love,_

_Katara_

He smiled dreamily and thought about it quickly, then he responded. Now he had to tell Mai he had to leave, and that he didn't know when he would be coming back.

* * *

Zuko walked into the room they share.

"Mai dear," He called.

"What is it Zuko?" She replied tiredly.

"I have to leave for a meeting." Zuko lied.

"How long will you be?" She looked hopeful

"I'm not sure, but I'll be fine." He kissed her a few times, and then he left.

* * *

Katara kept on having small scenes with Aang until she showed actual signs of being sick. She threw up about twice a day, and passed out after standing up too long. She told Aang she wanted to get some fresh air, and walked out half naked (she was wearing her white bra and underwear).

The hawk came as soon as she walked outside and she opened the message.

_Ocean's dearest daughter, Katara_

_I've thought about your offer, and I decided I'll go._

_I'm telling Mai I'm leaving right away, and you'll find me on the _

_southeast beach on Whale Tale Island._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you bright blue eyes and tan beige skin._

_Show up with a smile and a wink_

_Love,_

_Zuzu_

Katara smiled and quickly thought up a lie to use on Aang.

"Aang, I'm getting worse and worse. I think I should go south to find a healer back home" Katara whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can we find you a healer here? I have business to attend to in the heart of the city." Aang said seriously.

"No, how about I go alone? I'm 20 years old, and I can handle myself, and if it's possible, the baby." Katara walked over to Aang and kissed him persuasively.

"Fine, but I want you to stay safe at all times. No talking to strangers and a-" Aang gave in and started protectively

"Aang." Katara interrupted. "I'll be fine."

Katara packed up her stuff in a couple of minutes and started walking out until she got to the outer walls of Bah Sing Se. Then she quickly walked with ease until she made it to the water a day later. She surfed on a water board (She bended out of water, of course) and made it to the southeast beach of Whale Tale Island 2 days after she got the message from Zuko.

* * *

Katara didn't know how Zuko made it there so quickly until she saw his war balloon.

"Why, it's about time you got here!" Zuko yelled jokingly. He ran up to Katara and kissed her until they fell over on the soft sand and made out. She pulled off his robe slowly and he pulled off her bra and pulled down her underwear. Then they continued kissing.

Katara rubbed her ring finger along his scar smoothly and then moved her hands down to his smooth, hard chest. She kissed his neck and moved way down until she got where she wanted. Zuko grunted over and over and he slid onto his stomach. Katara sat next to him and spanked him until it turned red. Zuko kissed her right below her chest after and moved down to find a small bump on her belly. His expression saddened and he wrapped his legs around hers. He straightened his back and started kissing her again. They both got tired after a while and they sat under a tree together. They continued kissing each other gently though, until they fell asleep with Katara in his lap.

* * *

The next morning they put on clothes and held hands through the town. It was a small island and luckily nobody knew what the Firelord or the Avatar's girlfriend looked like so nobody looked appalled at them holding hands or making out every once in a while. They went and got coconut milk and relaxed in a hotel bedroom together for a while, then they found more activities to do together.

They went to a carnival and Zuko helped Katara win some games. He showed her the motion to use by standing behind her and guiding her arms with his. After she won they would have a 5 second kiss and if she lost he would hug her for a minute.

They went to a zoo and looked at many animals together. Zuko even bought Katara a toy platypus bear.

Then they went on a walk together along the beach during a sunset and even got to see fireworks together!

At the end of the week they went on a picnic and fed each other red grapes. At the end of the picnic though Zuko ended up on top of Katara kissing her.

Weeks past and it had been a whole month that they were together on that island, and they both decided they had better get back before Mai or Aang got worried. Katara ended up realizing that she was pregnant because her belly had gotten much bigger by the end of the month.

* * *

They got back 3 days later and Aang had been pleasantly surprised to see Katara's belly growing.

Mai showed slight happiness when Zuko got back, and they had a little celebratory sex to welcome him back home.

* * *

**The next chapter is actually going to be uploaded today because I'm really excited about it.**

**It's going to be placed 5 months later though because if you kept on reading about day after boring day you'd want to stop reading. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review it so far! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :) Means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

(5 months after the vacation)

Katara was big. Her belly was huge, and Mai was pregnant too.

Katara was about 7 months pregnant, so she was almost done with her pregnancy, food cravings, and nausea. Mai of course was a little more than halfway there.

After Zuko got home he got Mai pregnant stupidly and Mai seemed to forgive him for kissing Katara in her mind. She assumed he was genuinely in love with her and she decided that they could start a family together.

Zuko kept writing to Katara and Katara kept writing back. He was ask her how her pregnancy was doing and how Aang was doing and she would update him. Then she found out that Mai was pregnant and she asked him how she was doing. After a while though the letters became sad because it reminded them how much they miss each other.

* * *

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He decided to ask Katara if she and Aang would stay in the Royal Palace for a couple of months and then he sent the hawk eagerly. Zuko was going crazier than Azula without his true love.

* * *

Katara and Aang arrived at the palace 4 days later. Zuko showed Aang and Katara their room and then showed them the palace. It was a huge place, bigger than the very inner walls of Bah Sing Se, so it took all day to tour, and by the time they were finished, it was evening and Katara was tired.

She went to go to bed and Aang came and tucked her in.

"Are you sure that it's fine?" Aang asked. He was going with Zuko to a war meeting early in the morning, and he wouldn't see me until the end of the day tomorrow. Honestly, Katara was actually kind of happy that Aang wouldn't be there. That meant a day without kisses 24/7.

"It really is. You have to do what you have to do. You're the avatar, and the world needs you too." Katara said sincerely.

"Okay, if it's okay with you." Aang pulled up my shirt, and kissed my pumpkin belly. Then he told the baby he loved him/her, and left.

* * *

The next morning Aang kissed Katara on the cheek and left for the meeting. Katara was secretly awake because he woke up around the same time she does, and she didn't want him to find out because that would be a really quick make out- and the last thing a 7 month pregnant woman wanted, was a make out.

Katara heard Zuko and Aang leaving, and got up 5 minutes later when the coast was clear.

She walked down the hall to the kitchen and asked the chef is he would make a large breakfast for her. He said yes gladly, it was his job after all. Mai came out an hour later and started talking with Katara.

"So, do you know what you will name your baby?" Mai started the small talk.

"Well, I would name the baby Kya if it is a girl, and Aang would decide between Tenzin and Bumi if it is a boy. He said the name needs to fit the personality though, so it could change depending on the baby's behavior. What about you?"

"Well, I don't know what I would want to name the baby, but Zuko knows. He would name a girl Honora, and a boy, Iroh. I'm guessing Iroh after his Uncle, and Honora so she knows that she will always have honor even if something bad happens." Mai established.

"Interesting. Good stories behind the names!" Katara exclaimed.

They kept on talking about babies until Mai brought up the final question.

"Do you know where you will give birth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you give birth in bed, or at a healers, or in a bathtub, or out in a garden. Where do you want the child birth to happen?"

Katara thought for a moment. "Either in bed, at a healers, or by the pond, or a lake, or somewhere by water. It depends on what Aang and I decide on." Then they talked about their spouses until lunch. They ate a feast for 12 together and started talking again, but this time about their happiness, and emotions, and Mai's favorite: mood swings.

"I don't understand what happens. I'm just cuddling with Zuko when BAM. I whap him in the face! I don't get it! It knocks emotion into me!" Mai complained.

Pretty soon, the entire day went by and neither of them noticed until Aang and Zuko came home.

"Hey Katara" Aang said and kissed her. Then he pulled up her shirt, put his head under, and kissed Katara's belly until he was content.

Zuko did the same to Mai, but you could tell he didn't mean it. He didn't actually want to kiss her or her skin, but he was pressured into it by his marriage.

* * *

(Katara's POV)

Zuko looked at me quickly and winked. Then he walked by and whispered "Meet me in the powder room tonight" quickly and quietly. I fake yawned and looked at Aang.

"Honey, I've been having bad dreams without you. Would you come into bed with me?" I jumped into his arms which were surprisingly strong enough to hold me and the baby.

"Sure my darling. It was a long war meeting anyway so I was about to go to bed." Aang started walking and I winked at Zuko quickle then put my head on Aang's shoulder.

"I'm tired too. I'm going to bed." Mai said quietly.

"Do you mind if I stay out here? I'm kind of hungry," Zuko asked Mai.

"Fine," Mai said.

Aang took off my outer clothing and placed me into the bed. Then he kissed my belly more and tucked me in. He got into bed and after a few minutes I could hear his steady breathing and snoring. I slid out of bed and shuffled out of the room in my white wrap under wear. I quietly waddled along the empty hallway until I stumble into the bathroom to find a shirtless Zuko.

"Hey Zuzu," I said flirtatiously.

"I feel wrong kissing another man's pregnant woman, but I'm going to anyway." He came over to me, wrapped one of his arms under my belly to give it support, and put the other one around my back. Then we french kissed for a minute until I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed normally. Zuko picked me up, sat down and laid me in his lap and we continued kissing. The baby kicked a little and I grunted. Zuko stopped. "Are you okay?" He worried.

"Yeah, the baby's just kicking a little." Zuko laid me of the rug, and kissed my belly over and over again. I winced and groaned until it finally stopped kicking, and then Zuko crawled so he put his hands by my shoulders, moved his back up, and continued kissing me like that.

The baby started kicking again and I decided it was too much to handle at once. I stopped and sat up.

"God, I wish it would stop." Zuko kissed my belly again. Then he got up.

"Maybe we should wait until it's out of you. I think it's not right to do this while you're pregnant. Why don't you go back to sleep now, okay?"

He helped me up and made out with me for 2 minutes. "Okay. Goodnight." I answered glumly, than I waddled back to my room unnoticed.

* * *

**Next chapter will take place 2 months later. I think you understand why, it would be boring to just read week after week until the babies are out. Next chapter will also be out tomorrow. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please review down below!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Zuko's POV)

She's ginormous. Katara's 9 months pregnant, and they're expecting the baby to come any day. Mai however still has a good month ahead of her. Mai also has been strangely moody... Katara seems to handle her mood swings well though. We've met it the bathroom about 3 times in the last 2 months to kiss, and once the baby is out of her body, and Aang and her have broken up, I can kiss her more.

But I still have to wait for Mai to have our baby before I can break up with her. Until then, it's going to be a long 2 months.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I ask Mai when she wakes up.

"I don't know! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME?" Mai screams with fury. I wince and try to calm her down. I turn towards her, put my hand on her cheek, and kiss her, with the image of Katara in my head. I stop and go out into the living room and see Katara. I walk over to her.

"Good morning Katara, Aang awake?"

"Not yet," she says with a smile.

"Perfect." I kneel in front of her, pull up her shirt, and kiss her monstrous sized belly. Then I pull her shirt back down, and kiss her.

"Zuko, I can't wait for us to happen..." Katara smiles hopefully.

"Well first you have to give birth, and I have to wait for Mai." I tell her sadly. Then I kiss her some more. I stop and sit down on the couch opposite of her and start reading some paperwork a minute before Aang walks in. (Zuko is no longer narrating)

Aang walks over and sits next to Katara. He kisses her ear and whispers "Good morning honey". He looks at Zuko. "Zuko, I was wondering... Could Katara have our baby in your garden by the pond? She really loves water and she wants the baby to be born with that love too." Aang asks hopefully. Katara looks at Zuko and smiles hopefully.

"Oh, umm. Sure! I'll have a tent put up straight away in case people start to stare or something." Zuko offered.

"By the way. Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Yes?"

"I want you and Mai to be with me while I'm going into labor." Katara said plainly.

"Why?" Aang and Zuko said in unison.

"Because, you guys are friends, and I feel like it would help you when Mai goes into labor." Katara explained.

"Katara, if you want us to be there, we'll be there." Zuko smiled.

* * *

It was a long night for Katara. The baby kept kicking and she couldn't find a comfortable position. Finally, she just waddled out of the room quietly and sat on the couch in the living room. Zuko walked out soon after he heard Katara and he sat next to her. "You feeling okay?" He asked while moving Katara onto his lap.

"Yeah, but the baby won't stop kicking." She laid her head on his shoulder and started kissing his neck and ear, gently biting every once in a while.

"Well, I hope it stops kicking you and just decides to come out." He started rubbing her belly smoothly.

"That feels so good," Katara said between kisses. She put her arms around him and kissed him some more.

* * *

(3 days later) Katara woke up in pain. "AHHHHHH" The baby was kicking really hardly.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked quickly.

"THE BABY'S COMING!"

Aang freaked out and picked up Katara. Then he ran to Mai and Zuko"s room and called them to come outside into the garden.

He set Katara down by the pond and underneath the tent that was set up. Katara screamed in agony.

Zuko and Mai came out with a big stack of books and Zuko put the stacks under her legs to make them rise.

"PUSH!" Screamed Aang. Katara pushed as much as she could.

"Just breathe in and out, small quick breathes!" Zuko tipped. Katara did as Zuko instructed. Then she started pushing again, and Aang fainted. Mai made an excuse that she had to go the bathroom.

Zuko kept holding Katara's hand and kept telling her to push and breathe. Finally the baby came out. Zuko quickly wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Katara. They kissed and looked at the baby.

"It's a girl," Katara established after she checked under the blanket. "Welcome to the water, Kya".

* * *

Kya was a cryer. She cried all day. She cried all night. She cried unless she was in someone's arms. So Aang volunteered to play with Kya while Katara rested. One day, Aang and Kya went out on an outing together, and Mai went to the healers to check on her pregnancy. Which left Katara and Zuko alone together.

Katara was asleep in bed when Zuko tiptode quietly into Katara's room. He got into bed with her and started to kiss her gently. Katara woke up confused, saw Zuko, smiled, and started kissing him back. Now that Katara wasn't carrying around the baby, she could move just as Zuko did. She shifted on top of him, pulled off his robe, and kissed his chest. Zuko wrapped his legs around Katara and rubbed her bare back. Katara lied on her stomach and Zuko lied on top of her, kissed her back up and down, and moved his hips into her. Katara grunted and smiled. She moved her back and legs up, and stuck her butt out. Zuko continued and jutted his hips into her until the fit like a puzzle. Zuko bent over into Katara's position and kissed her lower back. Katara stood up, and twisted around. Zuko stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed lower chest. Katara jumped up and wrapped her legs around his back and bent her head do to kiss his head. She massaged his sides with her thighs and massaged his back with her feet. They kept at it like this until lunch and they stopped. Katara put on her underwear and Zuko put on pants. Zuko went out to practice firebending while Katara stayed in and fell asleep.

* * *

2 months later Mai gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Honora.

"Mai." Zuko said quietly. "We need to talk about something."

"I'm sorry Zuko, I can't right now. We'll talk later." Mai said holding Honora.

Zuko left the room and went to the couch to take a nap.

* * *

Aang stood in the doorway while Katara was sleeping.

"Katara! You'll never believe what happened! Kya's a waterbender!" Aang exclaimed. Katara woke up abruptly.

* * *

"So she just made the water float while you weren't watching?" Katara asked.

"Yeah! I looked away, looked back, and there was a splash of water with Kya's raised arms!"

"No way. I thought she would be too young to waterbend yet. I didn't find out 'til I was much older." Katara watched Kya moving the water from a distance.

"Katara! Do you realize what this means? We can reproduce Airbenders next! We have to start soon!" Aang said with authority.

* * *

They put Kya to bed in the other room and started kissing in theirs. Katara pulled off Aang's shirt, and led her hands down slowly to his pants. She put her fingers inside thinking_ pretend it's Zuko, pretend it's Zuko_, and led her hands all the way down his legs pulling down his pants. Aang put his hands up her top, and pulled it up. Then he started kissing up and down her stomach. Katara backed up onto the bed and lied down. Aang lay on top of her and slid his feet down her skirt until it too slid off. Katara lay down helplessly and Aang nibbled on her chest, stomach, and breasts. She sat there thinking _imagine naked Zuko. Imagine ZUKO. _And she was able to let Aang continue without throwing up. Katara rubbed her foot against Aang's ankle and Aang flipped her over onto her stomach like a pancake. He rubbed himself all over her back and butt and inserted himself into Katara. Katara groaned not because she was happy, but because she missed Zuko. She wanted to be having a baby with him, not Aang! Aang lay down onto of Katara and kissed her neck. He was still inside of her though, and she hated it. She wanted to scream "GET OUT OF MY BUTT" But she couldn't. She was at a loss for words. She instead moved her feet up and spanked Aang mistakingly. Aang grunted and pushed himself in more.

Finally it was over and Katara shuffled over to the powder room hoping Zuko would come. And finally, he did.

"What are you doing in here... naked?" Zuko asked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but Aang and I had sex again."

"Why? I thought you were going to break up with him!"

"I was going to, but he forced me into it! At first he was telling me Kya was a waterbender, than he said we need an airbender, and after that he stuck himself up me!" Katara said quickly. Zuko shook his head.

"I can't believe this happened. Are you guys going to stay here until the baby comes?" Zuko wondered. He secretly hoped they would.

"I don't think so. We can't stay too long, that would be like we're intruding into you and Mai's relationship!"

"Well, then we need to kiss some more before you leave." Zuko compromised.

"I agree," Katara said in a trance. She jumped onto Zuko and put her legs around him and kissed him. Zuko sat down against the door and held her back against him, and he kissed her back. They kept kissing until somebody knocked on the door.

"Shh" Zuko shushed Katara quickly. "Occupied."

"It's Aang. I was wondering if you've seen Katara," Katara's eyes widened.

"Ummm, actually! I think I saw her by the water a few minutes ago, she might've left, but you can go check if you'd like!" Zuko shouted through the door.

"Oh, okay, I'll go look." Aang left. Zuko opened the door and looked around.

"Coast is clear, now go and put some clothes on, then hurry outside." Zuko instructed.

* * *

Katara and Aang left a couple of days later and they went back to the cottage for 9 months until the had another rowdy baby named Bumi.

* * *

**I'm sorry that chapter was so dirty. If you don't like it then don't read it, but I'm kind of weird enough to write it. Please review and thank you for reading! I hope I didn't make you throw up! Or beat your head against a wall.. or both. More on the way so just hit that follow/favorite button and follow the story for more! If you really like it, than go ahead and favorite it if you'd please, and PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara's POV:

A rambunctious boy named Bumi was born about 9 months later. I had given birth to a really great waterbender, and as time passed on, we found no trace of bending in Bumi. It was disappointing, but we still loved him all the same. Aang was still hoping for an airbender, so we had to do it again.

I wrote to Zuko everyday, and he wrote back.

_Dear Katara,_

_Great news! _

_Princess Honora is a firebender._

_Mai has been taking great care of her, and she's decided_

_no more babies._

_How's your family doing?_

_Are you having anymore children, because I need you by my side._

_I miss you so much._

_How's Aang doing? Please don't tell me he's been wanting 5 kids more._

_I can barely stand if we had to wait 9 months, let alone 45._

_Please love me,_

_Love,_

_Firelord Zuko._

I wiped away a tear of sorrow. I missed him so damn much. I looked out side. It was a warm, sunny day. I wrote back and carried the hawk back outside. I started practicing water bending

* * *

Zuko's POV

The hawk flew quickly into sight and landed onto my shoulder. Katara had written back! My eyes lit up and I opened the rolled up parchment.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm so happy for Honora!_

_Yes, Aang wants another baby,_

_We're trying for an airbender this time._

_Third time's a charm_

_I miss you so much it burns my heart into ashes,_

_I can hardly breathe with it smoking up my lungs._

_Come to the cottage for the Spring!_

_Kya and Honora can play together._

_Please, I need you here._

_Tell Mai I said hi._

_Love,_

_Katara_

I smiled, wrote back, and went to Mai.

"Mai, we're going back to the Aang and Katara's cottage for the Spring." Mai turned around, her back faced me.

"You know, it seems as though you have feelings for Katara.

I winced. "No. Why would you think that?" I lied.

"Well, first off, you've been finding a lot of time to see her. First you decided it would be nice to visit them, then you invited them her for 4 months. And now we're going over there for another visit! Second, you two kissed, and I'm guessing you two liked it, because you rubbed your hands all over each other! For all I know, you two could have had sex!" Mai turned her head towards me and stood up in rage.

I bit my lip uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Mai! I was hoping to-"

"Hoping to what Zuko? How to get away with it but keep sleeping with me every night? Hoping to keep making out with her and then break up with me soon? Hoping to what?" Mai mushed her eyebrows into one while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know! I was just waiting for it to blow over! I was just kissing her hoping it's just a crush! But it's not. I love her, Mai. I can't think of my lips on anyone else's but hers. I can't think of anyone else to put my arms around. Or anyone to put their head on my shoulder but her. I cant take it anymore. I just can't do it. I can't." I put my hands over my face. I sat down and shook my head.

"It's over Zuko. Have fun over there with Katara." Mai walked out of the room.

* * *

Katara woke up the next day and walked outside. A hawk was sitting on a column. Katara took the note and read it out loud to herself:

_"Dear Katara,_

_I am so excited to come._

_Mai and I will be over soon enough,_

_but not soon enough for me._

_Honora seems pretty happy too._

_She won't stop giggling, and she keeps singing the ends of my hair._

_I love you so much Katara._

_Love,_

_Firelord Zuko"_

Katara wrote back quickly and threw the hawk into the air. She spun around on a spiral of water and practiced freezing it into spikes and shooting the spikes all around her. Aang walked out.

"You look happy, what's the good news?"

"Oh nothing. I just learned a new trick." Katara improvised. She stood on her hands, lifted an arms up, and bent water around her into a circle. Then she spun her hips and legs to make the water dance crazily. Katara bounced back to her feet and yelled "Tah dah!"

Aang clapped, and pulled her close. Then he spun her around, leaned her back, and kissed her.

Katara cringed. This was getting old. His unchapped flabby lips always had sweat and saliva on them, and Katara wanted to push him over whenever he would kiss her.

Katara fell over and stood up. "I'm going to practice some more." She jumped into the water and shot out like a bullet. Katara bent some water to make a spiral and stayed there, keeping the water up with a small spiral motion coming from her feet.

She made two columns of water rise with her arms. Katara breathed in, and out. She froze the columns and melted the water inside of them so that they would be hollow. Then she let the water escape from the bottom, and bent it out to water some of the plants that stood by the pond and seemed to be watching the water, longingly.

* * *

_Dear Zuko,_

_I have a guest bedroom ready for you and Mai._

_I've made a spot for Honora that it across the hall from you two._

_I made sure it was completely fireproof, so if she sneezes, she won't get burned._

_I'm 3 months pregnant, so I won't be completely paralyzed yet._

_Aang and I are anxious for your arrival!_

_Come soon!_

_Love,_

_Katara_

Zuko read the note quickly and sighed. He went to get Honora, but she was gone. All that was there was a note.

_**Zuko. **_

_**We've left you.**_

_**I've taken my daggers and Honora, and we're getting away from the fire nation.**_

_**I hope you're happy with what you've done.**_

_**You broke my heart,**_

_**I'm breaking yours.**_

_**Princess Honora will learn to works of daggers,**_

_**she won't be learning **_**_fire bending._**

**_I won't let her adapt such an awful skill._**

**_Have fun with Katara._**

**_I hop you guys have many fire and waterbenders together._**

**_You suck,_**

**_Mai._**

Zuko dropped the note. He ran out the door and started running towards Bah Sing Se quickly. He had to find Katara. He needed his daughter back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I had writers block yesterday! I'm stuck again, and it seems really intense, so I'll leave ya here.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**Thank you, please favorite and follow if you liked, and I might start a Makorra fanfic (Obviously not as explicit)**

**Review please! LOVE YA BYE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Katara's POV:

Zuko showed up early the morning after I replied. He had a look of melancholy on his gorgeous - now red- face. Tears struck down his eyes and he looked somewhat vulnerable.

"Katara" Zuko whimpered as I opened the door.

I looked at him, and gave him a hug. He started bawling and put his head on my shoulder.

"What happened Zuko?" I asked.

"M-m-m-mai t-t-t-oooo-k-k-k her." He stuttered like he had a cold.

"Mai took who?" I started to understand what happened quickly.

"SHE TOOK HONORA!" Zuko wailed. Then he gave me a small note with Mai's handwriting.

Aang walked out like a zombie and rubbed his eyes.

"oh. Hey Zuko," He said sleepily. "What brings you here?" He looked like he could pass out but he stayed awake and walked towards us.

"Mai left Zuko and took Honora with her. It says she's going to make Honora leave behind her bending and instead convert her to using daggers." I say softly to Aang.

Aang's eyes popped. "Oh my gosh," he looked at Zuko. "I'm so sorry. Are we going to look for her?"

"I just want Honora! I wanted to be a father! A good one! What kind of good father lets his only daughter run away with his ex wife?" Zuko bawled.

I patted his back in reassurance. "We'll find her. But first you need to relax. Go to your happy place. I'm going to make you some tea." I walk Zuko and Aang to the kitchen and steer them towards a couch.

"I love her so much. I just want her back." Zuko buried his head in his hands.

Aang looked at him with sympathy. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. I went through the same thing when the sandbenders took Appa. And the next few days, will be terrifying. Just remember this:" Zuko looked up at Aang, "You can't lose hope. No matter how hard it gets, you have to keep on searching, and we will find her. But Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure that you fully know who you really want back. Mai, or Honora. We all know you don't mean both of them."

Zuko but his hands on his forehead and stretched his fingers through his hair. He shook his head. "I don't know, but I will when I finally see them again." He leaned back and closed his eyes while I served them their tea.

* * *

**More coming in a day or so! Please review! If you liked favorite and follow! THANKS FOR READING! It seriously makes me so happy! More of a short one but I have writer's block again so... yeah.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko's POV.

"Can you think of any place Mai felt safe, or happy?" Katara asked with a soothing voice.

"She, she liked Omashu. She probably wouldn't be in the city, but somewhere where she could be in peace, but still go to the city daily." I guessed.

"Okay. We'll start our search there. Mai will probably change her name, and her clothes. This is going to be very difficult. We'll find her Zuko. We will." Katara put her hand on my shoulder. Just her touch made me feel so much hope. I smiled a little and tears welled up in my eyes.

* * *

Zuko, Katara, and Aang sat wondering about how they would get to Omashu before Mai got away.

"I wish I still had Appa." Aang sat still sadly.

"It's not your fault. Appa deserves to be with that herd of Sky Bison." Katara hugged Aang and Zuko's heart burned in jealousy.

* * *

Katara and Aang left Kya and Bumi with a trustworthy neighbor and packed up a suitcase with a few extra pairs of clothing, soap, Katara's comb, and some spirit water for emergencies.

* * *

They decided to walk and take their chances and try to make it in time.

Zuko stopped crying and didn't speak.

They made it to Omashu and decided to split up.

"We'll never find Mai in time unless we split up." They all agreed. It was a couple weeks after they had left and things seemed to be getting less hopeful everyday.

"I think the best way would be if Zuko and I went together and you go alone." Katara reasoned. "That way, it's evenly powered. Aang, you have the avatar state, and I think the Firelord and a master waterbender could take down Mai, or any other type of criminal or bender." She explained.

Aang looked sad but nodded. "That makes sense."

* * *

Katara's POV.

Zuko and I went towards the heart of the city, while Aang searched the city borders. I knew we would find her either way, group or split up, but this way, I got to spend some time with Zuko.

"Look, I know that Mai left you because of me." I said sadly.

Zuko looked at me. "How?"

"I feel it. I know she knows we have feelings for each other."

Zuko stopped walking and looked down. "What if we don't find them?"

I stopped and pressed my body up to his. I leaned my head on his rock solid chest. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we'll find her." I looked up into his red, hot sapphire eyes. I rose up to my tip toes, held his hands, and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and french kissed him.

* * *

Aang's POV.

I was upset to leave Katara with Zuko, but I had to find Mai and Honora. Being the avatar I couldn't let any crime happen under my nose. Plus, Zuko's a good friend, and it's my duty to help him.

I searched the land that surrounds Omashu and stopped to take a breather.

I could only imagine where Mai was, and what she looked like. Why did Mai leave Zuko? What could be so life changing that she left him a note and abandoned him? Then it occurred to me, why hadn't we just found June and tracked her? But it was too late now. Zuko and Katara were already in the city somewhere searching for her, and I was left alone. I kept on looking for Mai.

* * *

Zuko's POV.

I held Katara's hand and kept walking with her through the city.

"Hello, have you seen this woman anywhere?" I asked countless people and held up a painting of Mai. All hope was washing away until we found a shopkeeper who had sold her fruits days ago.

"What fruits did you sell her? Did she say where she was going?" Katara asked.

"She mentioned something about woods. I figure they're not too far from here, considering the fact she comes here every other day. She changes her outfits, but she comes in the the same baby, and attitude, like somebody burned her heart, froze the ashes, then threw them on the ground so that it would shatter into a million pieces. She just seems vengeful, and she comes back with another piercing and different hair style." The merchant pointed to the painting, "That was her first appearance though."

I shifted uncomfortably. I turned to Katara. "That's it, the woods. I bet she has a cabin there!" I turned and thanked the merchant. He just nodded back.

* * *

They found Aang pacing at the edge of a strip of woods.

"Where have you guys been?" Aang asked anxiously. He walked up to Katara and hugged and kissed her. "I was so worried!" Zuko clenched his fist.

"We know where she is." Zuko informed Aang what the merchant told them, but he left out the part about him breaking her heart.

It took them a few hours but they finally found a log cabin in the middle of the forest. They looked at the front entrance, and they saw a trail of neon paint, that led out into the clearing.

"Okay, here's the plan. Aang, you wait out here and stand as guard and defense. Zuko and I will act as an offense and get Honora. We'll call you in if we need you, or we'll give you a warning if she tries to escape." Katara explained stealthily. Zuko admired his clever and quick thinking and it took him all of his will power not to kiss her.

Aang looked frustrated and upset but he understood why he was being separated. He was their biggest weapon, and they weren't trying to hurt Mai, just get Honora from her. Aang was just a last resort.

Zuko and Katara nodded at each other and quietly walked up the steps.

"Katara,"

"Yes Zuko?"

"Remember. I know your strengths. If things go wrong, I want you to do what you can to stop her, don't hold back. And one more thing."

"Yes?" Katara whispered.

"I love you." Zuko whispered softly. Then Aang breathed it and opened the door with airbending. He walked closer to the stairs and slowly spun around, ready to launch himself at anything that moved.

Zuko barged through the door and looked around. Honora was sleeping on a pile of cushions, and Mai was nowhere in sight. Katara followed after Zuko and whispered, "Now's your chance, grab her and let's leave!".

The door shut. Mai was standing right in front of it with daggers at her fingertips. She quickly threw them in the air towards Zuko's arms and they pinned his sleeves to the wall behind him. "I see you've come looking for me... And you brought her" Mai said acknowledging to Katara with a slight tilt of her head.

"Drop the daggers Mai." Katara stared her into the eyes.

"Never." Mai darted across the room to Zuko and finger-walked on his chest, leading up to his neck. She place her hands on his shoulders and kissed his lightly on the lips. "To be honest... I still find you quite sexy."

Katara scrunched up her nose and shot a blade of ice at Mai. Mai quickly dodged and threw daggers at Katara's neck. Katara froze the daggers and melted the water, making the daggers drop in seconds. While Katara was distracted Mai threw some more daggers at her feet and Katara was pinned to the ground. All of a sudden, Zuko emerged, shirtless. He had taken off his robe to free himself. He dove to Katara's defense and quickly pulled out the daggers, and picked her up.

"I can't believe you choose her over me!" Mai shouted and threw daggers at Zuko's head. Katara slid in front of him and made a wall of ice.

Katara melted the ice and bended water at Mai's wrists, but in a second, Mai had moved to another side of the room. Mai threw daggers at her shoulders, and threw some at Zuko's pants. Pinning them both back. Mai slowly walked up to Katara and thrust out another dagger. She held it up to her neck and looked at Zuko.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that. I guess daggers DO beat bending." She laughed evilly and moved the dagger right to Katara's skin. Katara closed her eyes, breathed in, and out, and moved her wrists.

Mai swiveled across the room awkwardly. She grunted and whimpered, "What's happening? What is this dark bending?" Katara's eyes glimmered black, and she blood bended Mai over to pull out the daggers. Katara moved Mai to the side and bent over. She made Mai kneel down, then lie down. Katara flattened out her hands and Mai passed out.

"Don't you dare." Katara said plainly. She walked towards Zuko, and pulled out the daggers. They looked at each other, and kissed again. Zuko stopped when he heard a crying noise and saw Honora. He walked towards her, and picked her up. They left quickly, and they all returned back to the cottage in Bah Sing Se a week later.

* * *

**Omg, where did you all come from? Thank you so much for reading, and please review! It really helps me! Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed, and I really hope you liked it. I know a lot of people think that Katara can only bloodbend during a full moon, but I personally believe that she can. She never got direct power from the moon in the episode, "The Southern Raiders", and so why would she at all? As I said before, please review, it really does help me! Give me your opinions! New chapter coming soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Aang's POV.

Katara let Zuko stay for a couple of months, and she taught him how to care for Honora. I saw that we were slowly growing apart, and I couldn't understand why.

Katara was huge again. She was 8 1/2 months pregnant and I was feeling lucky. We needed to reproduce at least one airbender so that airbenders wouldn't go extinct.

Katara and Kya showed a special bond together. Katara would show Kya new moves, and would help her perfect them every time she could. Bumi was always crazy, and I would always be with him.

* * *

Katara's POV.

I could see that Bumi loved Aang, and Aang love Bumi. Aang could see that about Kya and me. Everybody loved everybody, but you could see that some favoritism showed.

Zuko left again, but we still wrote letters. Honora really picked up Zuko's firebending technique well, and she was a born prodigy.

* * *

Months later Katara gave birth to another bender, but this one was finally an airbender. Aang named him Tenzin, and Tenzin didn't need much attention.

* * *

_Dearest Katara,_

_I've heard the news of Tenzin_

_Congratulations_

_Now that you've had your airbender_

_Could we finally be together?_

_I need you here_

_I miss you too much._

_Come live with me in the palace._

_We'll be married, _

_we could start a family together._

_Please katara,_

_come to me soon._

_Love,_

_Firelord Zuko_

Katara thought for a moment. How would she break up with Aang? All she knew was that they needed to talk immediately.

"Aang?"

"Yes dear?"

"We need to talk about us."

Aang gulped nervously. "Are you going to break up with me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but we aren't meant to be together. There are absolutely no sparks, no fireworks. Nothing. Look Aang, I'm leaving tomorrow." Katara looked sad. "I'm taking Kya with me. You'll still see her, but not as often. On special occasions, and holidays." Katara looked up at Aang.

Aang sniffled. "Okay. Have fun. I hope you find love in the real world."

"Believe me, I will." Katara packed up all of her things and slept until early morning. She kissed Aang while he was still sleeping, picked up Kya and her things, and left.

* * *

Katara made it to the Fire Nation Palace a couple of days later and couldn't be happier to see Zuko.

"You finally made it." Zuko hugged Katara, and kissed Kya on the forehead. "Come on in." He showed Kya her room across the hall from the mast suite. "This is where we will be staying" He said to Katara. He opened up the door to a large bedroom, with a loveseat, shelf full of books, and a King sized bed.

Katara set down her things and lied in bed in fatigue.

Kya fell asleep in her room and was soon snoring softly. Zuko shut both of their doors and lay down next to Katara.

"I love you so much Zuko."

"I love you too." Zuko pulled off his shirt and pants and took off Katara's clothes. He locked the bedroom door so Kya couldn't get in and he kissed Katara. He got on top of her and kissed her breasts gently. Katara rubbed her foot on Zuko's butt and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"You bet so." Zuko flattened himself on her and kissed her.

Katara rolled around and pulled him really close. She ran her fingers through his hair and Zuko stuck his tongue in Katara's mouth.

Katara moved her other hand down his stomach and grabbed his sensitive area. Zuko tucked her hair behind her ear and flipped her onto her back. Katara groaned while Zuko put himself into her. Zuko leaned foward and kissed between her shoulder blades. Katara lay helplessly as Zuko rubbed himself in even further. Then he put his hands underneath her, and rubbed her stomach softly. "I feel so... dirty." He whispered. He chuckled.

"You get used to it" Katara whispered back.

Zuko lay on her and kissed the back of her neck. He pulled himself out of Katara and flipped her over again.

Katara pushed Zuko on the bottom and she lay down on him. She put one hand on his neck gently, and glided her over hand over his sensitive/private area. This time Zuko let her continue and he just kissed her.

Katara massaged his area and kissed him back. Zuko kept kissing her until they got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**I really hope most of you guys are pervs like I am... Thanks for reading! More coming soon, remember! Follow and favorite if you enjoyed, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this story, tell me what you thought about it, throw in some ideas, tell me something you do not like/do like! Thank you so much. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Katara's POV.

Zuko and I cuddled when we woke up.

"I love you so much" I said to him. I kissed him on the cheek and got dressed.

I went to feed a crying Kya, and I changed her diaper. I grabbed a quick breakfast, and we went out to practice waterbending.

Zuko got up after me and did the same to Honora.

* * *

"Just harden your hand movements, and concentrate on the cold." I was teaching Kya how to freeze water. She had already moved up a level, and she was only 3.

She understood every word and levitated some water. She brought her hands up a little, then she flattened them out into a stiff position parallel to the ground. The water became ice in seconds. She dropped it quickly in surprise. "I did it!" She practiced it over and over again and even combined some moves. She quickly picked up the technique and figured out how to melt it. "I'm ready to try something new." She said in a determined tone.

"Okay, are you ready to try something really cool?" I asked her. I looked down in her sparkling wide eyes.

"Yes, go ahead and show me!"

I focused and lifted a large wave. I held it for a moment, and made it snow. Kya watched me in awe and followed my lead. She made a slightly smaller wave, that was about half the size of mine. She saw the difference and raised it to be 3/4 as big. She changed the temp. so it would be snow, and held it in that position. I stood there impressed.

"Great job!" I clapped my hands.

* * *

Zuko's POV.

Honora and I went outside to where there were no trees, and nothing flammable- we went to the beach.

"Honora, today you will be learning about firebending with other parts of your body. Your mouth, and feet."

She nodded and looked serious.

"Watch my demonstration." I put my hands together, breathed in, and out, and started my movements. I kicked out my legs and fire burst out. I did a handstand and spun my legs out and around. More fire came out. I jumped to my feet and moved my legs hovering above the ground a few inches. I kicked my heels forward and blades of fire shot out. I stopped, put my hands together, and used my firebreath.

Honora stood speechless. She put her hands together, and did her best to copy my movements. She kicked out her legs, and small flames erupted from her toes. She did a handstand and spun her feet around, making more small flames. She fell to her feet, and she walked the way I did, creating small razors of fire from her heels. She stopped, put her hands together, and tried the flame breath. She couldn't get the flame breath right.

"You don't force it out. Your mouth is a sensitive place to firebend, and it's harder to, especially beacuse you have saliva that could put the flame out. You have to just send all of your energy and breath, through the breath." I showed her again, and she copied me. This time she did it correctly.

"I'm feeling really tired." She yawned.

"I guess it's nap time then." I brought her to the palace and put her to sleep.

I went to my office and started on my paperwork.

* * *

Katara put Kya in bed after she fell asleep. Then, she went to find Zuko in his office.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed the back of his neck. She put her chin on his head and looked at his paper work.

"You should take a break" She offered. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't, there's so much to do."

"Like what?"

"Like the gangs forming. Aang's making a city for all types of benders, and for nonbenders. He's going to name this place 'Republic City'. There is no doubt in my mind that there will be more trouble in this area. He's already started construction. There's going to be an island for airbending nomads full of his culture and that's where all airbenders will live. You know the anti-bending community?"

"Yes"

"Well, I bet that that island will be a target. They are going to find a way to get rid of all airbenders. Then they'll move to the other elements. Obviously, they'll go for the gangs first though. I've heard rumors about a large group of gangs called "The Triple Threat Triads". Word on the street is they're many gangs formed to be one society. I'm guessing the revolution will strike there first, then they'll find some way to take everyone's bending. Wether it's take the skill, or take the lives." Zuko looked panicked.

I looked into his eyes. "Well, they have to stop them. But right now it's out of our reach- the only people allowed to deal with issues like these re the metal benders. Right now, you just have to relax."

Zuko looker at her. He decided she was right. "How about we go to dinner tonight. Just you and me. Let's go out."

* * *

Katara's POV.

I looked in my closet for something nice to wear and I saw a box.

_I thought you might need this_

_-Zuko_

Inside the box was a very formal dress. I put it on, and looked in the mirror.

It was a form fit blue dress. It had a halter neck that had a slit down to my waist, and it showed off my breasts, making them look bigger, and rounder. The waist was skin tight and that continued to the bottom of my butt, then it opened up, and a large slit by my right leg appeared. It showed off my curves, my boobs, and my legs.

Zuko opened the door and smiled. "You look sexy." He was wearing a tux and had a rose in his breast pocket. He had his hair slicked back and held out his arm. I held on to it and we left our children with a babysitter we hired.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming up soon. Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed! Also please do review. Even if you didn't like it I would appreciate if you told me why. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Katara's POV.

We went to an expensive restaurant that served all cultures of foods.

I ordered a bowl of five flavored soup and sea prunes. Zuko got a number 5 which I didn't bother to read about.

I ran to the ladies roomquickly and put on my makeup. I put on red lipstick. I quickly did a smokey eye and pulled my hair back. I pulled the top layer into a bun and attached my hair loopies. I braided small sections under the bun, then did it twice more. I quickly ran out and successfully finished in 5 minutes.

Zuko gasped when he saw me. "You look beautiful." He pulled out my chair and pushed me in again.

The waiter brought our wine and poured out some into each of our glasses. We each thanked him.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" I asked Zuko.

"I don't know. I just want to be with you." He held my hand across the table. We each sipped some wine and I looked at him.

"We could have a kid together" I mentioned. I sipped some more wine and held his other hand.

"That's on my to do list. As long as you are ready. We could always wait a little." Zuko drained his glass and poured some more.

"Yeah, how about we wait a year or so. I mean, we already have kids, and I want to wait for them to be older. At least until each of them are 4."

"Right. I understand. We could go on a walk together." Zuko offered.

"Maybe," I drank the last bit in my glass and Zuko poured more in.

"What if... we redid our room together?" Zuko asked,

"Does that mean have sex?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, no. Unless you want it to." He chuckled, "I mean, if we painted it, and got new furniture, and changed the theme. In fact, what about the entire palace." He squeezed my hand.

I winked at him. "Why not? It could be our little project!" I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then I gulped down some more wine with him.

He refilled both our glasses and we just stared at each other until the food came.

Zuko chomped down on his, and I delicately sipped up my soup and prunes. We both went through our wine and Zuko gave the rest to me, but something caught my eye while he poured the rest out. There was a sparkle, I quickly looked at my glass, and Zuko pulled out an engagement ring. He kneeled in front of me, kissed my hand, and looked into my tear-filled eyes.

"My beautiful Katara. Your eyes shine brighter than the moon. Your hair flows more gracefully than any creek, river, lake, or ocean. Your personality is more kind and caring than a mother turtle duck's. Your heart is more loveable than any one or thing in the world. My dear Katara, will you be my loyal companion? Will you hold my hand during a walk through a storm? Will you kiss my lips under a web of spiders? Will you forever let truth out into my ears and never let lies escape the prison in your mind? Will you stay with me when I'm old, and sick? Will you sleep next to me every night and snuggle me when I'm cold? I know I will for you, but would you for me?" Zuko held up the ring.

I cried tears of joy, and nodded. "Yes, yes I will! I will be your loyal companion. I will hold your hand through a storm. I will kiss your lips under a web of spiders. I will forever let truth in your ears and I'll never let lies escape the prison in my mind. I'll stay with you when you're old and sick. I will snuggle with you when you're cold!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course! I love you so much Zuko!" He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him.

"Awwwwwwww," The entire rest of the restaurant gushed. Zuko and I stopped, embarrassed.

"Check please!" He yelled, and we quickly paid and left.

* * *

Zuko's POV.

We walked outside and it was pouring rain. "Where do you want to go?" I asked Katara.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you," She bended the rain around us and kept us from getting wet.

I grabbed her hand and ran with her. We ran and she followed until I led her to a private garden. I walked with her until I found the middle.

I pulled her waist towards me and I kissed her over and over again. Katara kissed me back and she tucked her tongue between my lips. I grabbed her breast and she giggled. She stopped bending the water and let her hand drop to my butt. She squeezed her fingers into the crack and I stuck my hand through her neckline and began massaging her boobs. She slipped her hand into my pants and ran her finger along my private area. We kept kissing and doing strange things like these. She gripped my area and pulled it closer to her. I stepped forward from the motion and gently bit her lip. I pushed my hand through the leg slit and put my fingers into her crack. Katara brought her leg up through the slit and jabbed her heel at my hole, I moved closer to her.

* * *

Katara and Zuko got home late, and soaked.

Kya and Honora were asleep in their rooms. Katara was biting her lip and Zuko was tring to cover his boner. Zuko changed into his briefs and Katara changed into a white bra and underwear. Zuko lay down while Katara pulled the water from their clothes. When Katara was done, she went to Zuko and lay down onto him.

"Remeber when we said that we would wait until the kids were 4?" Katara asked Zuko,

"Yes."

"I don't want to wait."

"Me either. How about we just wear condoms?" Zuko offered.

"I'm up for it."

They both put on condoms, and turned towards each other.

"Are you ready?" Zuko looked excited.

"Let's go" Katara narrowed her eyebrows and smiled deviously. She pushed him onto the bed and hopped on to him. She stuck her feet down Zuko's underwear, and dug her toes around for a minute. Then she pushed her foot down and it came off.

Zuko winked and pushed his hands underneath her bra. He squeezed her breasts and pulled it off. Then he slid his hands down her waist and to her hips, and stripped her panties off with ease.

Katara laughed and kissed his chest gently. Zuko flipped her back to the bed and kissed her breasts. Katara pushed his butt down with her foot and smiled. They both stopped at the same time and looked at each other.

"This... doesn't feel right." Zuko looked sad.

"I know. Maybe we're just a little tired of sex. I think we should both go to bed. We'll feel better in the morning."

"Actually..."

"Actually what?" Katara asked nervously.

"I have a war meeting tomorrow morning. It's really early. You won't be awake in time and I don't want you to try and wake up early enough."

"Oh, okay. What about Honora though?"

"Just tell her to practice her fire bending at the beach with one of our babysitters. She'll understand."

"How long will it last?"

"It's another all day one. It's being held across town, so I'll be back tomorrow night."

"What if something happens?" Katara put her head on his chest and rubbed it lightly, "I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be fine. But if I'm not back by tomorrow, come looking for me at the old palace war room. Ask one of our servants where it is." Zuko petted her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Katara's POV.

I woke up missing Zuko.

I went to feed Kya and Honora, and I didn't have to change their diapers, because they were finally potty trained. They both went to the bathroom and came out dressed. They had both grown so much that they grew out of their old clothes.

Kya was wearing: A V-neck sky blue robe with a white belt. She had wrapped her hand ribbon on perfectly, which was a navy blue. She was wearing gladiator sandals and her ankle ribbons that matched her hands.

Honora was wearing: A maroon-red under t shirt, a charcoal gray armor vest, the same color leggings as under shirt, yellow and charcoal gray boots, and gray fingerless gloves.

They both went to their rooms and came out in five minutes flat with their hair done.

Kya had small sections from the front of her hair clipped back together and braided down. She used a blue watertribe symbol hair tie to show her nationality more.

Honora just had the top section of her hair pulled up the the top back part of her head, and folded it down to make it look like a small oval-shape bun. She tied it together with a fire nation insignia hair tie.

"Honora, Kya, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked the two 3 year olds.

"Practice bending!" They said together.

"Okay, Honora, I'll get a fire bending teacher to take you to the beach and help you practice without hurting yourself. Kya, you and I will practice together once I see that Honora is safe and sound. Sound good?"

They both nodded and I got Honora a firebending teacher from the staff list. The teacher brought Honora to the beach where Zuko and her would practice, and they started doing some lessons and exercises. Kya and I went to the creek and I started teaching her some moves after we did some warmups.

* * *

Zuko's POV.

The war meeting was going swimmingly. There were no big arguments, no fire was thrown at anyone, nothing bad happened. Until the anti-bending revolution came up. They burst in quickly. A group of chi blockers started attacking everyone. They took out many benders and captured them. I was appalled and stood speechless. I finally woke up out of the trance and started fire bending at the chi blockers. Of course, to make things worse, a group of thugs stood by until the chi blockers were out of sight with most of the benders that were at the meeting. Only a few, including me, were left as dinner for the gang. We all stood shoulder to shoulder in a circle and defended the elements that started appearing next to us. Eventually we had to break apart and fight every man for themselves. I was holding off a fire bender. He threw flames at my feet and I blocked them with my fire bending. I bended a whip of fire at him that was put out by two water benders.

"We got this" They said to the fire bender, and he ran off to assault some other benders.

I pushed my hands forward and a wall of fire shot out in front of them. They blocked it with their water and tried to whip me with it. I stood there wondering what to do, and I tried to make lightning again. I stuck out my index and middle fingers, and absorbed the energy around me. I breathed in, and pointed the lightning at a chandelier behind them. Instead of creating lightning though, an explosion came in front of me. I fell to the ground and landed on my hands weirdly.

"OWWW" I yelled. They burned and I couldn't move them. The water benders closed in on me, and I tried to fire bend, but I couldn't relax long enough to take a steady breath.

They froze some water into a knife and stabbed my chest and stomach multiple times. It didn't hurt as much of it should have because my hands hurt more. I curled up and sobbed. I stopped and breathed in. I kicked my leg out and let myself firebend at all of the gang members. Each of them fell over and left. But, they kidnapped the other benders. I was left all alone, and nobody would find me until the morning at the earliest.

* * *

Katara's POV.

I was showing Kya how to heal after Honora came back with a small burn on her palm.

"You let the water do the work. Just let it flow to your fingertips, and focus on healing mentally," I healed Honora's hand and hugged her. "How does it feel?" I asked Honora.

"better" She said sadly.

"Maybe you two should go to sleep. It's pretty late." I held both of their hands and they followed me. I changed them both into their pajamas and they fell asleep instantly.

I yawned and went to sleep too.

The next morning I noticed Zuko hadn't come back. I got dress and put some water into my pouch. I told the babysitter I had to leave and that if the kids woke up, she needed to take care of them.

I ran across the town to the older palace. I went through all of the hallways until I found the war room. I ran in and looked around the room. There were brunt marks and ashes everywhere. There were places where the earth shot up. I kept looking until I saw a limp body across the room.

"Zuko!" I yelled. I ran over to him and flipped him over. I took off his shirt and saw stab wounds. I quickly took out my water and started healing.

I kept healing for hours and nothing happened. Tears welled up in my eyes and burned as the fell down my cheek. I put my head on his stomach and kissed him. I kissed his lips and kept kissing him. I put my head between his chin and his neck and sat for a while.

"I'm sorry. I failed you. I was too late. I was too late. It's my fault." I whimper.

"No," I hear something coming from the doorway. "Actually, it's ours." I saw two male water benders walking into the room and stand up.

"What the fuck do you want?" I look at them angrily. I pull some water to my finger tips and get ready to attack.

"We want the Firelord. Now leave, and nobody gets hurt." the black haired one threatened.

"Oh, is that how it's going down? Just because I'm a girl, you think I can't take two waterbending guys? You are dead wrong. If one of you lay a finger on him, I will personally, cut off your penises and feed them to a platypus bear." I give them a death stare.

"Oh, it's on." The brown haired one says. He shoots a blade of ice at my head and I smash it with my hand.

"Bring it." I say plainly.

They shoot more spikes at me and I make them all stop moving and drop with a downward movement of my wrist. I pull a ton of water from the air and bend the water at them. They both dodge out of the way and bend water up to the ceiling to know the roof out. It falls off, and rain comes pouring down. I sigh.

"Will you just leave? This is going to take forever, and I don't want to hurt you."

"No. And why don't you just go back to where you came from you bra. Girls weren't made to fight. They were made to be servants." They both scream.

I get angry, and I breath in. "You asked for it, d*ckheads." I breath out and bend their blood.

They cringe and quiver. "What's-What's going on?" They ask, then they start sniffling. I smile, and bend them to their knees.

"Apoligize!" I yell

"NO!" They yell in unison.

"Okay," I flatten out my wrists and hands and bring them lower down. I form a a fist and squeeze my fingers together.

"ALRIGHT! We're sorry!" They start sobbing.

I kneel down, and bang my fist into the ground. They pass out, and I go over to heal Zuko more.

I feel his pulse, and it's slow, but sill there. I bend the water from my pouch, and return to healing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Katara stopped and started crying again. She put her head on Zuko's chest and started singing.

_Even if you're lost you can't_

_lose the love because_

_it's in your heart._

_Ohhhh._

She sang this over and over again, and finally she stopped.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

Then, out of nowhere, his chest slowly rose and Katara jerked up.

"Zuko?" She whispered.

"Katara," He yelped. "My hands." Katara looked down at his hands and her eyes widened.

His hands were red, swollen, and bumpy looking.

She calmed herself down and slipped her water in his body through his stab wounds. She moved it slowly to his hand and closed her eyes. Katara used her water to show herself where everything was like an X-ray. She bended some water around a bone and moved it to it's natural position. She moved all of the other bones into place and worked on his other hand. She brought the water back out slowly and got some more clean water from the rain coming down through the hole in the roof.

Katara moved back to Zuko's chest and healed him some more. He started looking a little better and Katara stopped.

"I think it would be best if I take you to a healer." She put her arm around his back and helped him sit up.

Zuko nodded and kissed Katara. He stood up slowly and groaned. Katara helped him stand and let him put his arm over her shoulder and neck.

* * *

The walk was slow and painful, but they finally made it to a good healer before either of them passed out.

"Katara?" The healer's assistant called. "Dr. Takumi will see you now."

Katara helped Zuko stumble into the healer's room and lay him down on the table.

The doctor came in shortly after they arrived in his room.

"Wow. What is it that happened?" Dr. Takumi examined Zuko's deep wounds and sat beside him.

"He was attacked by douches." Katara said plainly.

"Yes, but what kind of..." He gulped and tried to twist around the word. "Person, attacked him?" He finally said.

"Some gang. They attacked a meeting, and he was a victim. I think it was two water benders... Of course I taught them a lesson, but I don't think they've learned enough." Katara narrowed her eyebrows and scowled.

"Okay... Well, he's not in good condition. I'll need some time with him." The healer went to a large bucket and her pulled out purified water. He walked back to Zuko and laid the bucket beside him.

"Will you need help? Because I'm not leaving until Zuko is fully healed." Katara informed firmly.

"Well, if that's what's going to happen, why don't you help me clean him. You seem to be awfully protective of him."

"He's my fiancé! How do you expect me to act after he's almost been killed?"

"Please ma'm. Can we leave arguing for later? We have to save him."

Katara sighed and nodded. She leaned over Zuko's chest and bended out some purified water. She cleaned his wounds over and over again until Dr. Takumi told her to stop.

"Now, if you would like, you could help me heal him." He directed. Katara just bended out new water and started healing Zuko. The healer put some water through to his bones and intestines. "Nothing seems to be broken." He pulled the water out and healed his flesh.

Katara finally saw some improvement in Zuko's skin hours later. It started to return to it's normal color, and she stopped. The healer saw the improvement too, and he started to stitch up Zuko.

* * *

They got home in the evening and Honora and Kya were already asleep.

"I can't believe we were gone the entire day." Zuko put his hand on his head and stirred around.

"Why don't we get you in bed. You aren't in a stable condition." Katara helped him to their bed and she lay next to him.

"Katara?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are we actually going to try to have children together?"

"Obviously not now. You're injured! But maybe in the future. If you don't want to though, I won't force you." Katara turned to her side and caressed Zuko's cheek.

"But when?"

"However long you'd like to wait."

"How long."

"I don't know Zuko! Maybe a couple years? Maybe one year. Maybe just a couple of months! It really depends on the mood." Katara turned on her back again and yawned.

"We should go to sleep." Zuko groaned and yawned as well.

"I agree. Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Thank you for reading! Please review! Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed enough to!**


	15. Chapter 15

Zuko improved significantly that week.

Katara took him to the healer's every other day, and they did some more work to help him heal quicker, and safer.

Zuko was able to walk normally on his own, and only had a few scars after a month of therapy, and healing.

* * *

"Good morning Katara!" He pulled her close, kissed her, and went to Honora. "Hello my little ray of sunshine!" He kissed her on the forehead and picked her up, spun her around, and put down a giggling 3 year old. "You ready for fire bending lessons?"

Honora nodded and smiled. Zuko smiled back and turned to Katara.

"We're going down to the beach to practice some fire bending! We'll see you in a few hours!" Zuko kissed Katara again, and held Honora's hand as they marched out the door and to the beach.

* * *

Kya changed her hairstyle daily. That day she was wearing many different braids in the front, that formed a small sphere that represented a bun. She had pinned it down with a special bead with a moon and waves on it. She had let her hair grow long and thick like Katara's, and she let her bottom layer of hair loose, and flow freely.

Katara smiled when she saw Kya's hair. "Fantastic job Ky! You, are really getting good! How about, instead of water bending, we go out together?"

Kya thought for a moment, then smiled and looked up, "O-kayy" she said slowly.

* * *

They walked into the town together and walked along the pavement together.

"So Kya, what do you think about Zuko?"

"He is nice." She looked up at Katara as she talked.

"Do you like him?" Katara asked nervously.

"Sure." Kya said after a moment.

"Well, I'm glad you do, because Zuko is going to be your step daddy!"

Kya stopped walking. "What about Aang?" She looked up at Katara sadly.

"Aang and I didn't communicate well with each other sweetie, Aang and I went our separate ways. But you like Zuko too, right?"

"I miss Aang. Zuko is ok. But I miss Aang." Kya sat down and looked at her knees.

"Oh Ky." Katara sat next to Kya, "I'm sorry you miss him. But it wasn't fair to each other. We didn't love each other. I know you'll understand one day, because you are a smart girl, and I also know you will love Zuko too, because you are a loving girl too." Katara held Kya's little hand and put her forehead against hers.

"Okay..." Kya mumbled. She stood up.

"Let's keep walking. I heard that there was a water tribe store a few blocks away!"

Kya's eyes looked a bit happier after she heard that and perked up as they walked down the streets.

* * *

Zuko stood with Honora on the grass as they stretched and worked on their handstands and flexibility.

"Let me see your splits." Zuko asked Honora. She quickly spread her legs on the ground and went into her splits.

"Great, great." Zuko judged. "Great posture, you're a fabulous student, Honora." He praised. "Now, do a back handspring!" Honora obeyed and went slowly into a back handspring. "Again, great. That's all I want to see today but I will want to see more next week, so be ready. Now, let's work with fire."

They moved down to the beach and did some warm ups. Then Zuko got to the lessons.

"Today, we will be learning about defense, and how to stop fire when it comes at you. There are a couple of different options. You can rebound the fire, make it go out, dodge out of the way, or make more fire to stop it. I will be teaching you how to rebound fire." Honora stepped back as Zuko got ready to demonstrate. "Now Honora, I'd like you to throw some fire at me, then quickly move out of the way."

Honora nodded, and breathed in. She kicked her foot in front of her, fire burst out, and it started hurling out towards Zuko. Zuko moved into defense position and acted as if her were grabbing the fire and pushing it in another direction. He put his hands together, closed his eyes, and looked at Honora.

"What you do, is when the fire comes at you, you push it away. Just simply push, and guide it in the direction you want it to go in."

Honora blinked and nodded, as if she understood perfectly. They kept working at it.

* * *

Katara and Kya found the Watertribe shop and went in eagerly.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful, Kya?"

Kya nodded slowly and observed everything around her in awe. Katara went to the kids' section with Kya, and they looked for some robes together. Then, they went to Katara's size in the womens' section. They made out like bandits and left happily.

"How was it?" Katara asked Kya.

"Good." Kya replied quietly.

"We got a lot of clothing, are you excited to wear it?"

"Yes."

They walked together until they saw a stand of fruits.

"Do you want something to eat, Kya?"

"Yes, please." Kya bit her lip.

"Two mangoes please?" Katara asked the merchant politely

"Sure thing" The merchant washed two mangoes, cut the mangoes into several pieces, and handed them to Katara in two paper bowls.

Kya and Katara went and sat down at a table nearby and ate their snacks.

"So, is there anything that you don't like about Zuko?" Katara asked Kya, looking for some way to help their relationship grow.

"I don't know. I miss Aang." Kya started to look as sad as a drooping flower.

"Kya, I really love Zuko. But if you don't want me to, I won't marry him." Katara stared at Kya at empathy.

Kya was young, but she was smart, and she knew that it would be wrong to tell her not to marry who she loves because of her. She looked up at Katara and shook her head. "No, you don't change mind. You marry Zuko." Kya did her best to show that she didn't miss Aang.

"Okay, but if you ever have something against Zuko, please tell me. Maybe you two could work out your differences!" Katara stroked Kya's hair and half smiled. "I love you Kya, and I want you to know that."

"I love you too," Kya smiled.

* * *

Katara brought Kya home in the evening and put her to sleep. She lay down on the living room couch and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko walked to Katara, crouched down, and kissed her gently on the forehead. Katara opened her eyes and smiled at her fiancé. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They kissed each other and gently bit one another's lips. They stopped and Zuko caressed her neck. "Katara," He slowly glided her to their room. "Would you do me the honor?" Katara giggled at the pun and nodded slowly. She slipped his shirt off and they kissed in bed for a few hours.

"How long have we been doing this?" Katara kissed his chest scars and pushed her foot onto his ankle.

"Not long enough." Zuko twisted around and pushed himself into her.

"So, we've decided to try?" Katara observed as he lay on top of her.

"No turning back now." He whispered into her ear.

Katara smirked and groaned. She couldn't believe it. They were going to have a kid! Or, try, at least. Zuko ran his fingers down her stomache and pulled her closer. Katara grunted.

"I hope this works. But it wouldn't be so bad if we had to do this again..." She turned her head and whispered flirtatiously. Zuko nodded and slid himself out. Katara saw the opening and pinned him on the bed. She kissed him again and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah... I think I may wait a while to write more of that stuff. PLEASE REVIEW. Follow and favorite if you enjoyed! I may start another (more kid appropriate) fanfic so if you review this, please suggest what kind of fanfic would be cool :) Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if I made you throw up from to much perv stuff! I feel like it's the same thing over and over again... probably should change that. Again, please review, and thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Katara woke up and rubbed Zuko's chest.

"Hey babe," She kissed him on the ear and wrapped her arms around him. "What do you say about taking the day off?"

Zuko turned towards Katara and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. "Sounds good, but what would the kids think?"

"We'll tell them we have to plan the wedding." Katara kissed Zuko and giggled. "I still can't believe it!" she tucked his hair behind his ear and kissed him some more.

"I can't believe it either. Who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Zuko bit her lip gently.

"I'll send a hawk to my old friends back home." Katara stuck her tongue into his mouth and she rubbed it against his. "What about you?" She asked between kisses.

"I have a great group of friends that are apart of the fire nation army. I bet they'd be happy to volunteer." Zuko kissed her back and smiled. "You're too sexy. I still can't believe we've done this so many times."

Katara put her hand on Zuko's neck and pulled him closer. "I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

Katara got off of Zuko half an hour later and called a staff member to watch Honora and Kya. She went back to her room and found a half naked Zuko sitting on their bed.

"Oh, Katara! Could you help me put on my shirt?" Zuko winked and walked over to Katara. Katara smirked and nodded. She grabbed his shirt and stroked his chest thoughtfully.

"Oh no, I can't get it over your head!" She said like a robot. "Maybe I should just do this!" She kissed him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She hoisted her legs up to his waist and squeezed her thighs around him. Zuko smiled and pretended to fall back onto the bed. Katara kissed his forehead and stuffed her hand down his pants.

"I see you're looking for something." Zuko observed as she dug under his underwear.

"It seems so." She placed her hand around her new treasure and used her other hand to push down his clothing. "Whoops." She winked and kneeled down.

"Are you hungry?" Zuko jut his hips foward and let everything jiggle.

"You bet." Katara sucked on her toy and smiled.

Zuko grunted a little bit and pushed his hips in front of him some more. Katara squeezed her hands around her "lollipop" and popped her mouth off of it. She stood up and untied her robe. Zuko got off of the bed and helped her from behind. He took it off of her shoulders and pressed her into their mattress. He slid his hand between her underwear and her butt and placed his area inside. Katara groaned as he rubbed his hands on her breasts.

"Calm down Zu, it's sensitive!" She smiled and stayed down.

Zuko stuck himself in more and took off her bra. He kissed her neck and lay down on top of her. Katara flipped herself on top of him and pushed her butt down by his hips more. Zuko place his hands on her stomach and they sat together for hours.

"I think we should stop this." Katara stood up and put her clothes back on.

"Why?" Zuko stood up and pulled on some pants.

"Because. We have so much to worry about. We can't just lay around having sex every other day! It's becoming unhealthy!" Katara sat down and put her head in her hands.

Zuko walked over and put his arm around her. "I understand. We won't have sex until you're comfortable, okay?" He tilted his head.

Katara nodded and put her head on his shoulder and neck.

"Look, Zuko. I love you, but I don't think that love is sticking your penis into my every five seconds. We should take romantic walks, and hold hands! Not sit on each other until one of us falls asleep!"

Zuko nodded. "Okay. Get your jacket. We're going on a walk through the park." He helped Katara up and looked at her in the eye. "I will make you happy."

* * *

Katara beamed with joy as they walked down to the central park bench. Zuko sat down next to Katara and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Zuko put his arm around her and she smiled back.

"Let's talk." Katara leaned against him and sighed.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Zuko set his head so he and Katara were leaning on each other.

"Zuko, I wrote to Aang." Katara closed her eyes and started to shake a little bit. "Kya wants to see him. I mistakenly told him this, and now he's trying to win custody of her. I don't know what to do." Katara started crying and pushed her face into Zuko's chest.

"There, there my angel." Zuko stroked her hair and comforted her. "It will be alright." He consoled. "We'll find a way to fight to keep your daughter."

"You don't understand. He's coming over and he's going to FIGHT us for Kya." Katara sobbed into his shirt and put her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Katara, I'll take care of him. In the mean time, let's actually plan our wedding."

* * *

They talked about the venue and the food, and they started to sort out their guest list. It would be a small, private wedding for family and close friends. Katara sent letters to her old friends back in the south pole, and Zuko did the same to the men of the army. The friends that were invited came over to the fire nation to stay until the wedding.

Katara couldn't stop thinking about Aang and Zuko though. Had she made the right choice of telling Zuko? Should she have stayed with Aang?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
